Of Sinners and Saints
by XxInsaneOnexX
Summary: He was a sinner, she was a saint. He waited for her, and now, by accident, they met up again. One problem...he was on a mission to execute her, and yet he fell in love with her...again. Better than it sounds. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Ocean Blue Blood Red

Hello…me again….with an M rated Fanfic! YAY xP! Pairing Deidara x Ino… Itachi x Sakura, but mostly DeixIno .This (medium length) story is based on Simple Plan's song: Every time…

Author's Note: So…this is a warning. It's M rated….detailed, and descriptive…a lot of lemon. Don't review saying it's disgusting. Please proceed at your own risk. By continuing to read this story, you agree NOT to review saying it's disturbing, and you nearly threw up at how descriptive it was. I don't want flames. You may flame on my writing skills…or story plot…or whatever….I accept critics…just don't review that it's revolting and repulsive.

Thank you

XxInsaneOnexX

Now, for the story…I love the song! GO SIMPLE PLAN!! And I love the pairing (I do prefer GaaxIno, but this is my second fav paring that includes Ino!) I decided to write, because I lost a bet to a friend that I would. Now please…enjoy! Chapter size may vary.

(In this story…please note that I will make their hair colors as real as possible…Sakura has a light shade of ginger red hair, with light pink streaks, and if I decide to include Hinata: Black hair with a purple reflection in the sun; TenTen: Brown hair with Hazel streaks: Ino and Temari have their blonde hair)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! GET OVER WITH IT! IM NOT WRITING THESE THINGS ANYMORE!

**Prologue- The Watchers**

They sat, watching the world pass them by, staring at the ocean….watching its waves turn and twist, falling back into one at the shore line, the foam collecting. It made them feel the true power of the ocean, its rage, its peace, its unforgiveness (I like making words up! xP) …its mercy. They sat the beach, watching people come, watching them play, watching them bathe, and watching them leave. Like silent observers, they took everything in, memorized it all, yet never took their steady gaze off the sea. When Leader gave them a vacation, they came here…to the Wave Country. The waves were…just like her eyes, calm, daunting, mysterious, distant, and sometimes unreadable; Cold, sad, indifferent. Her hair was like sun, scorching, burning everything, sometimes a light in the dark, sometimes a cold fire, waiting to die out, and sometimes a scorching flame, burning with rage. But no matter what, the colors gave her personality away. No matter what, she'd be a warm person, beneath the blue waves of descent. The two males thought about them…constantly… The second girl was a cheerful person…her hair would remind you of cherry and bubblegum, her eyes of jade. She liked to laugh, yet she felt for people, and knew her limits. She could turn your frown upside down, and she could make you want to cry. Why he came along with his friend to watch the ocean… It was because of her. Her hair was as red as blood…a slight ginger color, but still red. Her natural pink streaks reminded him of how even if she bleed to death, she would die with a warm smile upon her rosy lips. There were jagged rocks in the ocean, and often, people would bleed, the blood disintegrating in the water, slowly disappearing. The jade stones beneath the surface, which were always smooth reminded him of the warmth beneath the cold exterior. The unimaginable power of the jade stone was to stand smooth next to the jagged flints. When sometimes the blood would swirl around the stone…It would remind him of her. But, the silent watchers knew…they were gone. Gone with the wind…never to return. They were out there…having fun. Ever since they realized Hinata was a Shinigami…the girls and the spirits were inseparable. Now they are gone…and the watchers have gone crazy. But that was ten years ago. They were fifteen, the girls were nine. Ever since their departure…they stood there, waiting for the ship to return. Waiting for the moment of glory to return to their hearts, waiting to see their faces again. Wait for mission orders…

To execute them…

And so they sat, upon the rock, just watching…just waiting…thoughts blank, eyes void…they were after all…observers…pawns of a greater force…the verdict to justice and crime. They were the ones who had to kill them in the end. Both men knew that that wouldn't be such an easy task. Both men agreed that in fact, in the end, they might fall in love with them…and not kill them. Screw orders. But…that was just a dream. An impossible dream…

What if they never returned…?

Return where…to the same old place where you would kill at the age of twelve, where you had to watch your teammates die before your eyes? Where you saw, committed, and stood behind the fact that murder, rape, and thievery was an everyday crime? You murdered people…

You were a silent assassin…

You killed because you were paid to do so. You killed because it was your job. You had no choice. It was cruel to make a twelve year old kill…it was cruel to kill them. No one should die at that age. Once they left…no one did. Citizens of the countries feared that upon their return, things would be just like they were ten years ago. But these places were calm, quite and peaceful for too long. Something has to spark that old ninja thing inside people…get them to fight…get kids to fight. It was time for a war after ten years of peace to break out.

They closed their eyes, stood up from the rock, and with a last look upon the bloodied, blue green ocean…knew…

Their time was up…

They have waited too long. The girls kept them waiting too long. They needed relief… It was time…

To stop observing…

_And to kill…._

The men slowly stood up…and with their heads bowed low, they walked. Their destination set for Konoha. There was no going back. There was no way out. They were captured, they wouldn't let them leave…they kept them grounded…they had to do what they had to do. They had to get them to return. They had to make them…

Remember…

Isn't it a funny thing that the longer you don't pay attention to something…a.k.a someone's departure, or someone's death, you feel detached from feeling and emotion that after a period of ten years…you may not even remember the name, the face, the…past. Your past would be a dark thing….something you want to leave behind. But it will always be there.

_Please remember…_

_That dream we__ used to share, the fun days…the school days…the dating days…yet, even though there was a six year gap between the __between us…you were my friend, you are my dream…If I could turn back time, I'd be there with you. It's funny how life can change, even over night. I wish I wasn't who I am, but…there is no going back now. All I ask of you is to remember….please remember. Remember what your mind forgot. Remember, the thing that your heart clasped, and even though you never noticed, I was always a part of you. We are incomplete with out each other. Please, your heart still remembers. _

_You were my friend, you are my dream…_

_Y__ou are the never ending waves that weave_

_Your unique power is to sand out the jagged edges of the stones_

_You can change people, from their thoughts to their bone_

_You are something I can only dream to be_

_If I can't be you, I want you here by me_

_Let me hear the hush of the ocean waves_

_Let me touch the pouring of the morning rain_

_I __wanna__ heal your wounds, they're deep_

_I never__ want to__ hear you cry or weep_

_You are my friend…_

_You are my dream…_

_Please believe me when I say_

_That today might be the day_

_That today might be the time_

_Just the right time…to say goodbye_

_-----_

_That was about ten years ago_

_I kept my profile high, while you kept yours low_

_Ironic how no one could ever find me_

_I was right there, slept in four walls of decay_

_I am a demon, I am a beast_

_I am the p__erson you'd never want to hear his__ name at least_

_But in the end true love will reign_

_Together we shall face the world again_

_The church is adorned with black and white_

_They carry the coffin with all their might_

_Together we spent our childhood_

_Together we have died_

_Remember when I gave you that shoe_

_I said when they untie again_

_W__e__ would be__ one_

_The shoes are a pair now_

_Our journey has just begun_

_They carry the coffins outside_

_Mine and yours, carried side by side_

_Mine is black like the life I lead_

_Yours is pure white, I guess heaven's ahead_

_Maybe after all, we won't be together_

_No…their wrong… __specially__ not forever_

_Nothing lasts that long my dear_

_Our times have come to an end I fear_

_But let us look back on our past_

_And be together at long last…_

_I will wait in the bowels of hell_

_Until I see your face, Ino, once more_

_And forever again_

_In this life we were dragged apart_

_But hopefully we will meet again_

_And this time_

_I'll make you mine…_

_Love, Deidara_

Well, it seems like pasts really are dark things. Some things that people never want to remember. But they remember alright…you can't erase what has already been done. You cannot hide it…you cannot run away from it.

The two men, eyes counting the sand grains, feet not lifting, began their journey. It was time to defy fate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:30 PM

3 kilometers outside Konoha

Thirty days later…

The Silent Hill

Itachi stood on top of the small hill overlooking Konoha. His hand was raised to above his eyes, as if to shield the sunlight, even though he wore a hat. His long cape blew in the howling wind. The blood red irises narrowed, and with a swift movement, turned to face his blonde partner who was fixing his camera.

"Hey…let's go…It's time…" Itachi glanced bitter sweetly at what Deidara was doing.

"One more minor adjustment…" the blonde voiced, before letting out a big sigh, and placing his camera on his right eye again.

"All done…" he gave a goofy triumphant grin.

Itachi rolled him eyes, and began to descend down the hill.

"Wait up!"

"Well…hurry…" Itachi's voice held no emotion whatsoever.

"Emo…" Deidara muttered, before hunching his back and following him.

"I heard that…"

The men continued in awkward silence from there on. Deidara slowed his pace down, keeping a five meter distance between him and Itachi. The blonde shook his head and gave a sigh, and with a heavy heart looked back up at the sun. It was high and scorching, and his outfit wasn't helping him cool off. He gave a big exhausted sigh, and put his black earphones on, before pressing play and listening to Simple Plan. True, he agreed that they sucked…he was more of a hardcore punk person, but the lyrics were great, and they just reminded him of her. As long as no one could hear what he was listening to, he could listen to them all he wanted.

"It was 3 am when you woke me up

And we jumped the car

And drove as far we could go

Just to get away…"

Deidara was swallowed by the day dream world the second he closed his eyes to enjoy the music.

_He woke up due to incessant ringing of the phone at three am… 'Who could it be at this hour?' he thought as he picked up the receiver._

_"Who gave you this number?" he answered irritatingly to who ever __was__ on the other end._

_"He-y__.."__ a female voice answered. Deidara was now wide awake._

_"Ino!__ What's wrong! Are you okay…did someone hurt you?" he questioned truly worried._

_"N-no…I'm fine…do you think we could like jump in your car…and like…getaway from everyone and everything. I know it's a crazy idea but…I really want to spend some time with you…talking…doing whatever…just us two together…on a car trip to __Kami__ knows where the road will take us…" her voice seemed unsure, and she stuttered every now and then._

_"I know it's a crazy idea…you can just hang up…I-I'm sorry for bothering you…" she sighed._

_"Wait! Ino! Don't hang up!! I love that idea! I'll be there to pick you up as soon as possible!"_

_"Really?" she asked, shocked, yet happy and confused at the same time… "You'll actually follow my crazy midnight idea?"_

_"Just get ready," the blonde answered before hanging up, and running to the shower._

_In less than ten minutes he was at her doorstep. He called her up as to not wake her parents, and she just hung up. Deidara became more nervous as each minute passed, but finally, she came out the front door of the Yamanaka mansion._

_"Hey, let's go!" he smiled at her. She looked up at him with her ocean filled eyes, then leaned in and gave him a small peck, before rubbing her cheek against his. Realizing what she was doing, she immediately cast her glance towards the floor, before looking back up at him._

_"Let's go…"_

_With that they jumped in the car. __Deidara's__ heart had a rapid beat to it, but as the car ride evolved into hours of laughing at retarded jokes, and random midnight kissing, Deidara relaxed. Every six hours they stopped at a gas station, refueled, before continuing their journey. They had gotten away._

_Deidara loved this. She seemed so relaxed around him, and so pretty in her sun yellow tank top and blue shorts. It made him horny…and she noticed._

_Slowly, she leaned in, and whispered against his neck, "Am I making you horny?"_

_Deidara's__ heart skipped a beat._

_"Pull over," she whispered again, before trailing her lips down the side of his neck. The car quietly stopped in the middle of nowhere. __Ino sat on his lap, and bent down to kiss him, passion, need, lust, and love clouding her blue irises.__ Her let her kiss him, before opening his mouth and letting her explore his own. Ino felt his erection get hard below her, and it turned her on even more. _

_Deidara gained sense of what was happening. His hands trailed up her shirt, looking for the bra hook. He realized she wasn't wearing one. __Even better.__ She raised her hands up, allowing him to remove her shirt, and expose her breasts. To Dei-kun, they were amazing, perfect, beautiful, wonderful…and he was running out of adjectives. _

_"Like them?" __Ino coed.__ He responded by kissing, licking, and sucking on them, getting a jolt out of every time she moaned. The louder the better, it was his motto. His hands were firmly grasped onto her small, curvy, silky smooth waist, which glistened in the moonlight of the second night on their "getaway." He removed his white, tight –showing of his muscles- shirt, liking the little growl Ino made when she saw his six packs. They rolled over each other to the back seat, where they quickly rid themselves of the remaining clothes that kept them separated. Ino threw herself on top, using her silky hands to rub his chest._

_"You want me?" she drawled out._

_"You're either __gonna__ stop teasing me and get on with it, or…I'm never __gonna__ speak to you again…" he said the first thing that came to his mind. She laughed… "Well…then I'm just __gonna__ tease you more…"_

_He gave her a look, that was __replace__ by pure ecstasy as she slowly began sucking on his dick. __First the tip of his membrane, then the whole thing.__ She __was loving__ his reaction. His hands covered his face, his long blonde hair disheveled._

_"Don't stop…" he begged, his voice barely audible. And she didn't. She continued her suck on her human lollipop. He warned her he would cum, but she just kept at it, allowing the warm liquid to spurt into her mouth, then swallowing it. He was still horny. _

_"Please…Ino…just…wait…why am I begging you?" he questioned. _

_He turned her over, positioned himself above her, and made his way in. Ino moaned, begging him to go faster and harder. It was amazing. He hips buckled against him as he kept thrusting, enjoying how her breasts were dancing on her chest. Ino climaxed, screaming his name into the night. She felt a warm liquid leave Deidara. She breathed as he moved out of her. She sat up, feeling sore between the legs, before pulling her __undies__ back on, and shorts. She tugged her tank top over the head, and looked over at the blonde. The replaced themselves in the front seats, and Dei turned the car on._

_"__Wanna__ find a motel for the night?" he asked, taking a look at the rearview mirror to see if he can go back onto the road. _

_"Please…" Ino breathed as she __lay__ her head against the window. _

_Deidara noticed how suddenly the mood dropped in the car._

_"Are you ok?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road, but holding her hand with his one free. _

_"Well…it's just that…we aren't even dating…and well…maybe you only LIKE me because I'm pretty or crap, and when we get back to Konoha, we will never hear from each other again…or something…" she gave a depressed sigh._

_"Who says we are ever going back to Konoha…?" He gave her a look, "And you are wrong…If I only liked you for your body…I could have raped you or something…I mean…" He moved the gear, "I am twice as strong as you are…I can kill you with both hands behind my back…and I never asked for the sex…you noticed how horny I was…I could have blown off when we stopped for gas or something. Ino, I really do love you, I care about you, and I want to be with you. Please…don't just throw this away. I really need you in my life. You are nearly 20 and I am nearly 26. Fine…there's the age difference but I don't care. We can get married…" Ino cut him off with a kiss. _

_"__Shht__I have heard enough. Now find a motel for the night, and rent one room…" Ino laid her head against his shoulder, and felt his heart skip a beat… maybe he really did love her. _

_The motel was soon found, and the room soon rented. Ino and Deidara couldn't decide who take the shower first, so they decided to take it together. It was a little awkward, but they lived through it. Ino opened her small suitcase and took out a PJ and new __undies__. They dressed in front of each other given that they had sex less than an hour ago. Ino crawled beneath the covers and felt one strong arm hug her, before falling into a never ending dream._

_She woke up the next morning, and he wasn't there next to her. She heard the shower running and took a guess, before undressing and going in to take a shower with him. She tied her hair up, and walked to the bathroom…_

_"Deidara…" _

"Deidara…"

**"DEIDARA YOU FRICKIN' NINCOMPOOP!!!!"**Itachi screamed on top of his lungs.

(This is on a path to Konoha 3 hours after he started day dreaming in the middle of the forest.)

"WHAT! Can't you see I'm listening to music?" He shot daggers at the red eyed one…

"Were you thinking of…you know…who…again…" Itachi's voice dropped.

"How'd you guess…"

"You got horny…" Itachi looked away… "You really miss her don't you?"

Deidara disappeared into the forest, mumbling something, before coming back.

"You blew off…?"

"No I blew up!!"

"That actually wouldn't be so bad…"

"Itachi!!!"

"Hai Hai!!"

"You are a moron…"

"You are an idiot…"

"Hey…Dei my man…you girly idiot…what's wrong?"

"Nandemonai…" Deidara whispered, "Nandemonai…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like'd my fist chappy!!! The more reviews the faster I post!!! Please please please review!!! It would mean the world to me…I worked on this for a long time!!!

Until next time!

Ja Ne!!


	2. AN: ByeByeStoryYouHaveAWeekToLive

Well, no ones really reading this story… so I don't see the point in updating it really. Lol, it's been quiet a while, and 2 reviews isn't enough to get me all excited and motivated, so thank you to those that have been a support. Maybe I'll have better luck with my next stories…

This story will get deleted in about a weeks time. If by then nothing happens… well

Ja ne! ~.^ (Wink)

3 xoxo The Insane One


End file.
